Clover Country - BIG problems, Little packages
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: When Autumn is invited to Vivaldi's tea party you could ask yourself 'what could go wrong'. Apparently everything as Miss Skylock has got a SMALL problem on her hands. And who keeps sending sunflowers to the poor girl, follow Autumn as she is thrown into Clover Country for the first time. What will she do and will she find her little stalker?
1. Chapter 1

**OKay, sorry if updating is slow, i just got a job and my shifts are little haywire at the minute. Anyway Welcome to my new Story hope you enjoy XX**

* * *

"FUCKING GO ON, STUPID BOLT" I shouted as the hexagon shaped bolt fell from its place again. I picked up the stupid metal object and held it in place and I wound it around the screw it came from. After about an hour I think I finally fixed the cupboard in Castle's kitchen. Seriously, how the fuck did they manage before I came here. Second thought, I don't want to know. It probably involved duct tape. I sighed in exhaustion as I sat on the floor. My back resting against another cupboard on the other side of the walkway; my legs outstretched and aching after having to be sat in a crouched position for too long. I wiped the thin layer of sweat from my forehead in my black overall sleeves. It's so hot for some reason. Since the past three time periods the usually perfect temperature had risen to an uncomfortable heated temperature. It feels like summer all of a sudden. I pulled myself to my feet using the side behind me as I kicked the cupboard door shut. I took off my black cap and shook my head to try and sort of my short spiked wigs hair. It's a bit messy at the minute; I probably need to brush it. I stretched my arms up into the air and moaned as my bones cracked from being used to much over these past three time changes. I heard a strange squealing sound as I jumped and let my arms drop beside my body. My right hand tightly clenching my wrench, ready to attack anyone who tried anything,

"Who's there?"

"S-sorry Mister Waters. I was just um…coming to um" a faceless maid said as she showed herself to me. She had her face to the floor as a blush covered her cheeks and nose. Ah, she must have caught me stretching.

"It's okay, I thought you were perhaps a spy" I said with a smile as I placed my wrench back in its holder on one of my belts. I walked over to her and stood in front of her as I leaned against yet another side,

"I'm sorry but this part of the kitchen is closed until I've finished making sure it's safe. We wouldn't want the castle to go up in flames now would we?"

"Well, the Queen would like you to attend her tea party during the next evening time change" the faceless maid told me. She still had that stupid blush on her face so I thought…why not.

"Well thank you, tell her I shall be there" I smiled as I stood up straight, leaned over to the faceless maid and kissed her cheek. She inwardly squealed as she stuttered a 'yes sir', bowed to me then disappeared. I giggled slightly, hiding my smiled behind my fingerless gloved hand as I pulled out a clean cloth from my belt and opened to cupboard I was just now leaning on. I pulled out some cleaning products and sprayed a polishing cleaner on all the tops. I gave everything a-once-over before placing everything in its original place and making my way to my room. I made a few wrong turns before finally finding it back to my room. For some strange reason when I woke up this morning, everything inside the castle was different. At first I thought it was because I was still tired, but when I had to ask for directions I was told about a 'move' of some kind. But I don't get it, everything outside looks normal. I walked over to my bedroom window and looked out from it. Strange, everything was here. The Clock Tower, all be it its different, The Hatter estate (not where it's meant to be), a large tent that wasn't there before, and the castle. What am I forgetting…

THUD

"Oh EETTHHAAANNN" shouted a familiar voice I've come to know. I turned my head to look at my wardrobe which was now on the opposite side of my room. And out from that wardrobe was a pink haired cat-boy that I knew as Boris…Johnson…Sorry I can't help it, it has to be said,

"Yo, how you doing?"

"B-Boris... I'm good thanks" I smiled as I looked back out the window… 3…2…1...,

"WHATTHEFUCKWHERE'STHEAMUSEMENTPARK" I shouted all in one breath I can't believe I hadn't noticed before, where the hell has it gone. Things can't just up and move. Sudden panic set in as I ran over to Boris, grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face to mine so that we were nose to nose,

"Where's the amusement park Boris?"

"Oh, that place is fine, we just changed countries for a while" Boris said quietly as his ears were flat against his head like he was being scolded. I stared into Boris's golden eyes with my mahogany brown-purple ones. My eyes still wide and I could feel myself giving off an unpleasant aura,

"C-can you let g-go of me…you're starting to s-scare me"

"Oh s-sorry Boris. How can the amusement park just up and leave?" I sighed as I let Boris go from my death grip. I walked over to my bed and plonked myself on it, face down on my pillow. I felt the bed move which meant the pink haired cat-boy was now on my bed with me. I'm kinds used to Boris sneaking up into my room. It's nice to have someone to talk to every now and then…other than my reflection. I flinched slightly as I felt Boris's fingers dance over my shoulders. I felt his hand grip my muscles in my shoulders before he let them go and repeated the action over and over again. Ah, this is nice,

"How come you're here when you live at the amusement park?"

"You know…I've never really figured that out. But the old man will be along in a couple of time changes, same with Julius. There's a meeting coming up so everyone has to attend…And by everyone I mean to Role-Holder's"

"Ah right…wait Julius isn't here either. Then who's at that Tower over there" I said as I pointed towards the window. I felt Boris shift from the bed as his massaging stopped. I lifted my sleepy head and looked to the pink haired boy. He was leaning on my wall next to my window.

"That's the Tower of Clover. We are in Clover Country…Oh that's right…" Boris smiled widely as he walked over to my bed and sat at the end of it,

"You've never had a move before have you"

"Uh…Nope" I said as I got of my bed and walked into my wardrobe. I clicked my fingers which changed my clothes as I walked back into my room. This time I only have one room but I have a walk in wardrobe…come to think of it,

"How did you get in my wardrobe?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out" Boris smiled as he was half in- half out my bedroom window. He waved before climbing out fully. I shook my head in a 'seriously' kind of fashion before it turned to my mirror and started braiding my hair into two braids either side of my head. I jumped and screamed slightly when Boris voice ran out from my window. I turned and looked at him with my best death glare,

"By the way have you seen a mouse around here?"

"A mouse…um…don't think so" I smiled as I started for my bedroom's door. I turned back to the window to see Boris gone before I left my room. I shut and locked the door before placing the key which was on a chain, around my neck. I walked down the hallway and made a couple of turns before I accidentally walked, well tripped over something. I hit my forehead against the floor and it gave me an instant headache, I pushed myself up into a sitting position before I looked behind me. There on the floor was a guard, he had blood all over his body and I think he was missing a hand. I let out a small yelp as my mouth was covered by someone. I tried to look at my captor but it was too late, I felt something cold trickle down my throat. It tasted strangely like strawberries mixed with Calpol. I felt it slide all the way down my throat and into my stomach before everything went black.

* * *

(? POV)

"Phew, almost done" I smiled as I wiped my forehead. I really shouldn't be in the Queens territory but I have no choice. The boss doesn't want any indications that it was him that did this. I can understand why though. Those annoying twins always manage to make such a mess. Now I have to clean it up. Just because I'm too scared to do anything, but that's what you get when you grow up being chased by cats your entire life, and when people see you they scream and run saying things like 'such filthy creatures'. But I'm not filthy, I wash everyday…I have to, to get the blood off. I plunged my shovel into the ground and pulled up a nice amount of dirt. I did this until I had a giant hole that would fit a body, that's the whole idea anyway. I pulled the dead faceless man into the whole but not without retrieving my curved knife. I watched as the man's body roll limply into the whole. I started to shovel the dirt over the body as I heard a twig snap in the distance. My head swivelled in the direction the sound came from as I spotted a shady figure moving quickly between the trees. I couldn't make out any outstanding features only that the figure was running. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on with my job. Once that was done I patted the ground I'd just finished working on and wiped my head again feeling sleepy. I watched as the time changed to evening from day before I picked up my shovel and took it back to the mansion. I managed to sneak into my boss's office while he was busy with Miss Alice as I left the shovel by his desk and left the room via the window I'd snuck in through. I heard someone let out an annoyed scream, it sounded female so I decided to see what it was about. I snuck between each tree, hiding behind each one until I was close enough to see the figure. It was a female and she seemed to be looking for something. She was looking towards the ground, maybe she dropped Oh…so that's where one of my potions went to. I watched as she found what she was looking for. It was one of _my_ 'drink me' potions. I wonder why she has it, and it's empty. Did she drop the contents on the floor, oh such a waste. I let an evil smirk cover form on my lips, that's what you get for stealing my little dearie. And look at what she's wearing, a maid uniform from the castle of hearts. Ah, so she's a spy from a group of rouge faceless. She'd look good under four feet of dirt. But I can't go out there, someone will see me, and if both my boss and the castle of hearts are here, then that means…,

"SQUEAK"

That's means the bad kitty is here!

* * *

"Ugh, the fuck" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. Oh know it's already the evening time change. I'm gonna be late for Vivaldi's…tea…party. When did the tree's get in the castle, and why are they so big? I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. When did everything get so big? I looked to the side of me to see my bedroom door key still on its chain, beside me in the grass. Why the hell is everything so big, hold the phone? When did I get outside? Okay let's think this through: I just said bye to Boris, I went out my room and I was on my way to see the queen, then I saw the dead faceless guard. I shivered at the remembrance of all the blood, there was so much it was sickening. Then someone grabbed me from behind…then everything went black. Oh yeah something slipped down my throat. Ah sod it; I'm walking to the castle. I looked down as I pushed myself off the floor then paused as my hands covered the most important parts of my body. Where are my clothes? What fucktard stripped me and left me out here… am I high on something, did that person drug me? I'll nut them. I'm just glad it hasn't rained yet. I looked around at my larger surrounding before I saw something sticking up from the ground. It looked like a hand, and in that hand was a bit of blood-stained cloth. It will have to do. I jumped and hopped my way over the long grass to get to my destination. I had to use all my strength the get that stupid piece of cloth. Why did someone bury someone here… not my problem but still. I started wrapping the material around my body to form some kind of strapless dress. I tucked a twisted corner into the material like a towel and used a long blade of grass as a belt. I looked down at my new outfit and marvelled it…it will have to do. I looked around to see it I could spot the castle in any direction but the grass was too long. I heard an annoyed scream in the distance and decided it would be best to try and find help, any if possible. I started off in the direction I heard the scream.

* * *

It must have been a good three hours before I came to a large gap in my path. I looked down to see the ground way off and then looked across the whole to my destination. Not happening, this can't be happening. I looked around the forest I was in, I came to that conclusion after noting all the trees, but the strange thing was they all had doors of different shapes, colours and sizes. I looked back across what would be a minor pothole to a giant and gave up. I plonked myself on the floor and brought my knees to my chest. I folded my arms over my knees and buried my head in my arms.

"This sucks, why did everything have to grow. I can't find anything or anyone" I whispered to myself. I heard something move in front of me but didn't bother looking up, it was probably a bird or something. But then something gently tapped my head. I quickly looked up only to widen my eyes as I came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes and a kind smile. I stood up quickly and backed off a couple of inches. There, laying on the floor in front of me was someone, it was like my wish came true. He looked strange though, I've never seen him before, well not that I've many people before. But no one had ever talked about a mouse before, wait. Didn't Boris mention a mouse before? Maybe this guy knows Boris. I slowly walked back up to the mouse-boy and gently smiled back,

"Hey, have you seen a pink haired cat guy around here. He's my friend you see an-"

"CAT WHERE" the mouse-boy squeak as his ears swivelled in different directions and his head looked around nervously. Ah, mouse duh…they're afraid of cats. I put my hands up in defence and sighed,

"Wait, are you a foreigner?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for bringing up the C.A.T word. Look someone made me pass out and now everything around me has grown, is there something I can take that will make me taller as well"

"Oh, everything is the same size Miss…You just got shrunken" The mouse-boy smiled as his ears turned back the right way and he seemed to relax a bit more. Geez… I hope this guy can help me…I SHRUCK.

"HOW DID I SHRINK" I shouted as I marched up to obviously larger boy and poked his nose. He went cross-eyed to look at me which I had to mind-giggle at but my face remained firm and serious. The boy blinked a few times before smiling. Suddenly a poof of smoke erupted around me and the boy and something warm grabbed my hand. I was pulled through the smoke and in the distance I could see the base of a tree, along with a small door.

"Someone must have given you one of my 'drink me' potions. Don't worry; I'll just make you some 'eat me' cake and you should return to normal size in no time" The boy said as the smoke finally cleared. I looked at the mouse holding my hand. How did he do that, I wish I could do that. Maybe I should learn a new spell when I get the chance. There's no telling, but this may happen again. I watched as the mouse boy opened the white door in front of me as he dragged me into the blackened space. Suddenly the lights came on and I swear my mouth hit the ground. I watched as the mouse ran into the room and lifted his arms out like he was about to do a start jump, he grinned and closed his eyes,

"Welcome to my house Miss Foreigner?"

"Uh…sure" I said as I looked around the place. It was gorgeous.

* * *

**So there you have it. What is it that Autumn thinks is so gorgeous and what will she make of her new friend. Is she willing to take the word of a Role-Holder she's never met before. Find out in chapter 2 coming anon. Review me, PM me, never leave me. LOVE YOU ALL (Slaps Black before he can have his input) XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey poeple I'm back from my adventures. But things may still be a little slow as my Laptop broke. I'm using my mum's notebook at the minute until I can get my laptop fixed . But the thing is the notebook doesn't have word so I'm using the notepad. If there are any mistakes tell meand i'll fix them Enjoys chapter 2 XX**

* * *

Urg, I feel so tired. This blanket I'm in is really nice and warm. I snuggled my face further in the soft, furry blanket and placed my other hand in the soft, nice smelling hair. Wait hair...WHAT THE FUCK. I opened my eyes slowly and waited a few minutes as my mind came back to reality. As it did I took in the position I was in, I had my arms wrapped around somebody's head. I studied this person before their fuzzy ear twitched against my cheek. I shifted slightly trying not to wake whoever was sleep-raping me. Why sleep-rape?...well this person has their arms around my almost naked body. Thank god I still have my makeshift dress thing on plus the blade of grass I used as a belt. Anyway, this person has fuzzy ears, they're soft and rounded, I can't help but gently stroke up and down with one finger. The person shifted their head so that they were asking for attention like a cat would, you know when they rub their heads against your hand in that evil little way they do. Anyway I complied and stroked the furry ear with my hand before I heard something strange, it was like a chattering kind of purring sound. I paused my actions as the person's arms tightened around my waist, something furry and long wrapped itself around my leg and worked it's way up slowly. I tried to shift out from this person's grip but it was near impossible, how strong was this person, he looked like a kid. Wait, I don't even remember how I got in this bed, wasn't I smaller...didn't that strange faceless maid slip me something. Ah I remember now, I got lost in the woods and this mouse guy found me. Then he brought me to this place after he shurnk himself...then...I can't remember anything. Did I pass out. Suddenly, with my mind elsewhere, the thing that had wrapped itself around my leg had was now wrapped around my upper thigh and it was stroking it. I felt shivers run up and down my spine as I let out a scream and literally clung to the cielling.

"PERVERTED MOUSE" I screamed as the boy on the bed slowly sat up before his entire body went stiff as he quickly turned in my direction. His ears were flat against his head as his green eyes were wide as he stared at me. I must have looked stupid, I was hanging from the light that was on and in the middle of the cielling. I let out a nervous giggle before I let go and fell to the floor. Something I could have prevented with my powers, but no one can find that out. In an instant the mouse boy was at my side helping me up. I didn't even know this guy's name. I let him help me anyway before our eyes locked. He looked so sweet an innocent. His large, birght green eyes suited his baby boy face, his skin was slightly pale and his hair was a unique reddish brown with a single blonde streak in it. He smiled at me and this caused my floaty question marks to appear over my head before they disappeared. The mouse-boy didn't seem the least bit surprised as he continued to smile at me, now with his eyes closed as he pulled me back to the bed. It was a lovely bed, like those you get in the victorian doll houses. The frame was made from a dark wood that looked black (it was just a very dark brown), the covers that were clumped together in a pile was a soft cream colour, two pillows matched the covers but the matress covers and bottom pillow covers were all white. I turned my head to look around the room to see matching victorian styled furniture. So much for mice being dirty creatures like my stepmother told me. I looked back to the male and then looked to the floor,

"I-I'm sorry for screaming"

"It's okay, But you did hurt my ears a little chu~" The mouse-boy said as he held a small pout and gently rubbed one of his ears a little bit. Me being the worry-type person I can be- I leaned over and carefully inspected the mouse's ear. I gently pried his fingers away and placed a gently kiss on the part he was holding. His ear's rival Peter's...Not that I like the Rabbit, he's so strange around me. I mean he ignores me...but he stares at me from a distance. Each to themselves I guess. I pull away and smile before I'm tackled backwards onto the bed. I let out a stranglled scream as a pair of arms wrapped around my cloth covered waist and the male buried his face in my unsupported chest. The only thing I had on was this peice of cloth...no bra...no underwear. I felt my face heat up as I tried to push the male from my body, or at least so that his face wasn't in my boobage area. We must have been struggling against each other for about 5 minutes before I gave up and let my hands fall to the bed. The next thing I know, there was a gentle pressure applied to my cheek and a small burst of heat that silenced me. My thoughts left me for dead, my mind blank of everything. The only thing I could focus on was the bright green eyes that were staring caringly into my own,

"You're so cute when you blush Miss"

"Uh...Uh...Thanks" I mumbled quietly. I closed my mahogany browny-purple eyes and sighed. I felt the wieght of the mouse ontop of me dissappear before he must have started stroking my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his hands. They were cool in temperautre and against my heated cheeks, it was nice. I know I've just met this guy but I have to admit...I like this. Then a thought crept it's way into my once blank mind,

"Sorry for asking if you've already told me but...Who are you?"

"Ah, Yes" The mouse boy said as he stood up from the bed and stood in front of me. I sat up and watched as he was now holding the trim of his hat before he smiled and finished his sentence with a slight bow,

"I'm Pierce Villiers, undertaker to the Hatter Family chu~"

"T-The H-Hatter Family...How come I've never seen you before. I've been to there Mansion countless times with Alice"

"Huh, You know Alice, You must be very popular then if you're friend with the outsider Chu~" Pierce smiled as he jumped and plonked himself in front of me. His hands resting on m knees and his head on his hands. He looked up at me with his big green, sparkling eyes,

"You see, I live in Clover Country, I did live in Heart Country but..."

"But what?" I asked as I watched Pierce's ears twitched around like he was listening for something. He was also looking around the room, it was like he was waiting for something to pop out andscare him. I gently placed my cold hand on his face and felt him tense and jump a little before his eyes locked with mine again. He stood up and hugged my shoulders as he whispered into my ear.

"The big bad kitty scared me. He was always tormenting meet every turn possible and he wouldn't quit"

"Big bad kitty...You mean Boris Airay" I said, and at that instance Pierce squeaked and jumped on the bed. He pulled the duvet up and over his head, once the covers had settled I could see him shaking. What did Boris do to you Pierce he's so nice to me; allbeit he's cheeky to me at times? Then I said something without even thinking,

"I'll look out for you, don't worry"

"You're so kind Miss" Pierce smiled as he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I felt my face flush red again as he did soand i decided that instead of fighting against him, I just hugged him back and hid my face. Why does he call me Miss? Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. I gently let go of the mouse-boy as he did me, and I slowly got to my feet. I brushed out whatever creases I could in my makeshift hankie dress, and held out my hand to the male. He looked at me before taking my hand and I shook it gently.

"Please, my name is Autumn Skylock" I smiled as I let his hand go and sat back on the edge of the bed. I rested my arm on my leg and then my head in my hand. isighed ndlooked out a window to see the evening sky. I wonder how long I was asleep? So I'm in Clover Country, whats the difference except for the Amuement Park missing and the Clock Tower,

"Um Pierce, what happens in this Country?"

"Nothing really, I'm usually busy with my work. Oh and Nightmare has to lead these wierd meetings even though nothing gets done and there is also no fighting allowed. Rule of Clover Country chu~"

"Okay, do I have to go to these meetings" I asked as Pierce sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up once more, and looked as Pierce from the corner of my eyes. He had his eyes closed and his lips were parted every so slightly. I felt a cool breeze roll over my bare shoulders and I watched the evening turn to day,

"Hey Pierce, you okay?"

I sighed but giggled at the mouse-boy. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and stood up, turning to support his body. I gently pushed and pulled his sleeping form until he was in the middle of the bed. I pulled the covers and straightened them out. I then pulled the mouse'sgreen jacket and hat off and placed them on a chair. I turned back to the sleeping male and noticed something around his waist. He had on a belt, and on that belt was a revolver and a curved knife. I took the bellt from him just in case he rolled over and hurt himself. I placed them on the chair. I finally pulled the covers up over his shoulders, successfully tucking him in. It's strange, he's a mouse with obviously sensitive hearing, yet he sleeps really deeply, he must not have slept for along time.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen of Pierce's house. I took a little wonder while he was comatozed, around his house. It was beautiful, everything was just so perfect. Everything was clean and almost unlived in. It really does remind me of a doll's house. I just wish I could tell someone where I was, Vivaldi must be worried about me, and I wonder if Boris know's where I am? Probably not, he's most likely out there tormenting someone like normal. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and placed my arms on the surface, my forehead against the top as I closed my eyes. It was still the evening time change and it hadn't really been that long. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. I kind of feel really lonely now, with no one around and all. I know I spent most of my life alone with no one except my reflection to keep me company, and the odd butterfly or bird. I heard something moving upstairs and opened my eyes. I slowly stood up and looked at the kitchen doorway as a sleepy looking Pierce wandered in. His hair was a slight mess and he was rubbing sleep from one of his eyes. He looked at me and smiled before casualy walking over to me and hugging me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and squeezed me lovingly. God this guy likes to hug. He then pulled away enough to face me before kissing my cheek tenderly. I felt my cheeks burning up again, why is it this boy can get me so flustered? Well he's is cute but there's something about him, something not right. I just can't figure out what.

"Did you sleep okay, you looked so tired so I just left you to it?"

"I guess I slept okay, Even if it was just for a little while. I hardly ever sleep" Pierce said with a sad tone in his voice. I pushed him away a little and pushed him gently to the chair I was sat in. He looked at me with his big green eyes as I walked over to the kettle and boiled some water. I opened a cupboard and pulled out two cups. One for him and one for me. I felt him watching me every second. I turned to him and smiled with closed eyes.

"What would you like?" I asked, shadows suddenly filling the room as the lights in the house came on automatically. That was a quick day time change.

"Um...Coffee, three sugars"

"Coming up" I grinned. The copper haired teen smiled back at me as I turned and made his coffee. I made myself a hot chocolate before taking both cups to the table. I placed the coffee in front of Pierce before taking a seat opposite him and taking a sip from my cup. It was quiet for a few minutesas I was looking out at the dark sky. Suddenly there was a squeak and Pierce cried out in a happy tone.

(Insert 3 minutes later)

"OHMYGODTHISCOFFEEISAWESOME" Pierce shouted as he started jumping up and down on the spot. He then ran over to me and pulled me up from my chair. Luckily I'd finished my drink and the cup was on the table. The green eyed male grabbed my wrists and started twirling me around in a circle. I screamed out from reaction, it happened so quickly I guess it was a natural reaction. Pierce stopped spinning me and let go as he screamed, I must have made him jump. But because he let go, I fell to the floor. Successfully, I'd managed to use my powers to stop my fall just before I hit the floor, but then I had to hit itanway otherwise I'd give my game away. I let my guard down and hit the floor with a quiet thud but nothing got hurt so I was good. I slowly sat up and looked behind me, only to be back on the flooras Pierce had tackled me into a hug. I let out a sigh and just went with it. I've given up trying to fight him. *Sighs again* This is going to become a _big_ problem isn't it?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, review me what you think should happen. I've been away for too long that my mind has gone blank from all my idea's. I did write them down but i've lost them (typical me moment)**

**Black: No you're just stupid**

**Me: And your just racist**

**Black: What, how am I**

**Me: I dunno, It wasn't me that said it**

**White: It clearly was hunny.**

**Me: It was my coun****terpart**

**BlackandWhite: you don't have a counterpart**

**ME: How do you know? You don't ahha, i could be her right now and you would know.**

**Black: Your a douche**

**Me: Twin rejects (White walks off with a hand over his face to stop himself laughing...2 minutes later) Ha Suck i, Black's speechless for once.**

**Black: why don't you suck it (Crosses arms in a 'top-that' pose)**

**(10 minutes of awkward silence)**

**Me: Do you want me to answer that?**

**Black: NOOOOOOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

This has to stop. I can't work with like this, it's getting in the way. At this moment I am trying to fix the small house's boiler. The little house I thought was a doll house...it a doll house. And it resides in a norml sized room within the hatter residence in Clover Country. But the strangest thing is Pierce has his hands wrapped around me and it is very difficult to try and replace a heat exchanger. What would be wierd is that a_ doll house_ has functioning household equipment...but this is Wonderland, it is to be expected. I placed down what would be a miniscule wrench but because some bitch shrunk me, it's like it's a normal size.

"Pierce do you mind, this is a tad bit difficult" I moaned to the mouse as I sat on the floor trying to repair the mouses boiler. No wonder why he can't sleep at night, it's too cold for him. I was fine with sitting by myself but he insisted on coming with me...Then he decided to lay across my legs.

"Ah, I'm sorry Chu~" the copper haired teen smiled as he sat up and moved to sit next to me. He looked up into the boiler before looking back at me, then back to the boiler, then me again. Then he kissed my cheek. I froze and dropped the wrench in my hand. I turned to look at the mouse-boy with wide eyes to see him smiling at me with his eyes closed. Then the boy wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me towards him. My head landing over where his heart would be. Instead of hearing a heartbeat I heard the sound of all the poeple who live in Wonderland. No matter the country, I heard his ticking clock. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, all my thoughts coming to an end. That is until I heard a familiar voice.

"My My, getting friendly with my undertaker now are you Mister Waters" I heard the voice of the Mafia leader speak.

(Blood's POV)

I had just got back from a very important meeting. It was a waste of bullets if you ask me. The faceless scum asking for my money even though they are in dept to me. So to save them from digging a whole in my wages, I had them all wiped out. Elliot will be collecting there debt leaving me to relax this day time change. Without the amusment park, things get very boring around here. I think when the next meeting for Role-Holders comes around, I'm going to have myself some fun. Even if Alice wishes against it. I wondered back into my Office to find said girl passed out over my couch with a book in her hand. I smiled to myself and took of my hat, placing it on my desk along with my jacket and cane. I walked over to the sleeping girl and crouched beside her. I placed my gloved hand on her cheek, watching as she stirred but didn't wake. I kissed her neck as I removed the book from her hands.

"Alice, wake up. You can't sleep here" I spoke gently. The girl mumbled something incoherent before I gently shook her shoulders. Her blue eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

"Blood, I'm sorry. I went out to the castle to see Autumn, But Vivaldi hasn't seen her for a long time" I heard the girl say in her sleepy state. I stood up and walkedover to my desk. Sitting in the chair, I picked up a pen and started to sign off a few papers that had been passed to me. I watched as Alice's attention was turned to the window in front of me. I looked out to see the twins slacking off again. Well, they were still situated at the gates, but that mangy park cat was here talking to them. That thing has no boundries does he, he thinks he can go wherever he wants. The one day I find him snooping around my territory, he'll be shot down dead. That reminds me. I'd better let Pierce know that he has a job to do. The faster those bodies are disposed of the better,

"I'm worried, I bumped into Boris earlier too; he hasn't seen her either"

"I'm sure she'll turn up. Maybe she didn't make the move. That's always a possibility don't forget" I said as I stood from my seat. I straightened out my waistcoat before placing my jacket back on. I buttoned it up and straightened my bow before looking back to Alice,

"I'm just going to inform Pierce that I have a job for him then I'll be right back. I hope you're not asleep by then. I may just take advantage of you"

I watched as Alice's head spun back around to me as she had a subtle blush on her features. I simply smiled and made my exit. Knowing Pierce, he's probably in his room doing whatever he does. I don't wander into his life that much. I walked down the hallways making a turn here and there before coming to his room. I knocked gently but didn't here anything back. He's probably sleeping. I opened the door and sneeked-a-peek. Ah I see, that's why no one has seen the other foreigner. I wonder when this happened? I walked into the room fully to see the little couple hugging each other. I have to admit, at that size it was a little cute.

"My My, getting friendly with my undertaker now are you Mister Waters" I said with general smile. And yes, I've known all about miss Skylocks little secret. I wonder why thought. Dressing up as a man just for a job, outsiders are confusing sometimes. I walked right over to the little doll house Pierce bought for himself and crouched to get a better view of the two. Pierce looked at me and smiled as he held the young miss Skylock in his grip. I'm surprise he hasn't scared her off with his affectionate state. He never could make friends easily, he was always to clingy but the Miss seems to not mind. In fact, by that little blush on her face I'd say she had some feelings for him,

"Pierce, I have a job for you. I'll leave the address on your bed"

"Yes Boss. Um I have a question Boss" The mouse said to me as I stood back up.

"And what is this question?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Well, a spy at the castle slipped Autumn a 'drink me' potion. But it is a higher dosage than my usual ones. Could you look after her until I get back?"

"Why can't you take her with you" I said not wanting to keep my eyes on the smaller Autumn. Isuppose I could give her to Alice. That way I can get my work done without any distractions.

"But Blood. It's not exactly a place for someone so small" The mouse explained tome. Hm, seem's like he cares abouther safety more than her love. She can go to Alice. I held out my hands so tht I could pick the girl up but instead Pierce placed her one the floor outside his doll house and jumped from the table. Growing to his natural height before he could hit the floor; he turned back and picked the now sleeping girl up, placing her gently in my hands,

"I'll try to be quick about it"

"Just get it done. I'll leave the small miss in the care of Alice"

"Thank you Boss, I'll be right back" Pierce said with an evil little smile before darting out the room. I had to smile at his strnge antics but then he has had a troubled background. Right, now I have to deliver this little parcell.

(Autumn's POV)

"Hey, I think she's waking up" I heard a male voice say. It sounded unfamiliar to me. I slowly felt my body coming back into my control as my mahogany brown-purple eyes slowly opened. When they did the first thing I saw was orange hair and someone with a blue thing in their hair. When my eyes focused I saw Alice looking down at me with her big blue eyes and another man who's name escapes me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Looking around I found myself laid out on a cushion that was sat in the middle of someone's office. I looked behind me to see Blood Dupre busing himself with his work. I looked to Alicewho had a look of worry and confusion,

"Hey, what happened to you?"

"I-I...Um..." I saidnot to sure how to react. I've never met this guy before or at least I can't remember his name. I know someone described his appearanceto me before but I can't remember his name. Alice must has sensed my discomfort and held her hand out for me to step on. I stood up and sat on her hand, holding her thumb for support as she raised me to her face and smiled,

"Alice...Someone shrunk me at heart castle. Then they kidnapped me"

"So how did you end up here?" Alcie asked me. Tobe hoinest allI remember is being knocked out in heart castle, then waking up in the middle of Clover Countries forest.

"Well, I must have fallen out of the kidnappers pocket, all I remember is waking up in the forest" I explained. Alice's face turned to one of shock as it looked like she'd just figured something out,

"What?"

"Well, I was in the forest just after the move. I was coming here from Clover Tower" Alice started before she paused and looked at the ginger haired rabbit guy,

"Well, I bumped into White and he said his forest has an unwanted guest yet he cannot find them"

"That may have been me, but this mouse guy called Pierce saved me and took me here I guess"

"Well at least you're safe. Alice, I think Vivaldi wanted to see you the next evening time change for her tea party" The gingerette said as he stood up. Wait, if I'm in Alice's care and we go back to the castle, how am I supposed to explain this? I stood up and shuffled to the end of Alice's hand. I looked down and saw the drop from her hand to her lap and felt my stomach venture to my mouth. I shuffled back and sat back down into her palm,

"Are you okay, is something wrong?"

"No I can't go" I said as I stood back up and faced the gingerette. I felt Alice move which caused me to scream and sit back down. Alice apologised after guessing right that I have a fear of heights and gently placed me back on the table. I sat down on the edge of the cushion and placed me head in my hands,

"I can't allow Vivaldi to see me like this, in such a disrespected outfit. Heck I don't even have any undergarments on"

"Well then I won't go...Simple" Alice said as she smiled and placed her hand on her knees and stood up, stretching. She walked over to Bloods side and peered over his shoulder at his work,

"Or I could leave you in Elliot's care"

"Eh? Why me, I can't look after someone so small. What if I hurt her or lose her. I don't want Pierce to kill me in my sleep" The gingerette countered as he stood up gently knocking the table causing me to scream and fall onto my hands and knee's,

"See, I'm to heavy handed"

"I don't see a porblem with it. You don't have any work for a while. And once I'm done with this work, I'll be visiting the dream demon to get a stronger cure for Miss Skylock" Blood said as he placed his pen down and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers,

"It seems the potion she was given is stronger than the one's Pierce has"

"_I swear if i was alone and had my stuff, i would be back to my normal self in no time. Being a witch sucks when you can't tell anyone_" I thought to myself as Alice nodded and walked out the room. I stood up and sorted out my make-shift dress as best I could before looking at the very tall, ginger haired rabbit named Elliot. Ah so this is the March Hare...I looked up to his long ears that were hung slightly before a lightbulb lit up in my mind...Huh figures,

"I don't mind, it won't be for long. And if you don't have work I guess we can just hang around the mansion if that's okay with you Blood"

* * *

**What is going to happen to Autumn... *shrugs shoulders* I haven't got that far. Stay tuned for the next chapter review to me whatever you feel like. Love you all XX**

**Black: (Get's slapped) What was that for?**

**ME: For thinking I'm a whore when I'm not**

**Black (Leans over to White) I'm starting to hate this girl**

**White: And why's that my dear counterpart**

**Black:...She reads minds**


	4. Chapter 4

"So...Why does Pierce work for you then?" I asked the rabbit as I had my head popped out from one of his pockets. At the moment we were walking down the hallway to his room until I brought up the question of what Pierce does in the Mafia. Elliot opened a door which lead into a big room. I looked around at the place then smiled as I looked at his bed. I had to hide in his pocket as I started to giggle at what I saw. There on his bed was a pair of carrot printed PJ's, a shirt with matching pants. He also had an orange bed and too top it off it looked like he had a little plushy carrot with a cheesy smiling face. I calmed myself down and popped my head back out from the pocket. Elliot held his hand out to me and I climbed out from the pocket onto his large hand.

"He was always tormented by Boris and just before Alice came here, he ran off the Clover Country. He can fight when provoked and it gets very messy, but he does a good job of hiding bodies which keeps people off our back"

"But he seems so gentle and kind" I said as I hopped from Elliots hand to his bed as he sat down on it. I watched as he removed his jacket and scarf. It was fine till he dumped his scarf over my head, successfully burying me in the purple material. His weight left the bed before shortly returning, he must have hung his coat up. I felt him shift on the bed before I managed to find the exit from the scarf,

"Hey Elliot, has Pierce got something wrong with him?"

"I know he suffers with Insomnia but that's because he drinks to much coffee and mainly because of Boris" Elliot spoke. I lifted a part of his scarf so that I could see him. he was laid out on his bed with his hand behind his head and his eyes focusing on the cielling. I sighed and stood up from where I was. I walked over to his side and threw his scarf up over his chest. He didn't shift but I saw his ears twitch. I then climbed up the scarf and onto his chest, making my way to the center of his chest. I pulled the scarf around my body and used another part as a hood. I sighed and sat down on his chest,

"You know, I've never really seen you talk so much"

"I don't tend to, I'm still getting used to it myself. To be honest I was never allowed outside back in my world. I was home schooled and everything, I never really had a friend before coming here" I said as I laid down on my front and rested my head in my hands,

"I usually stay in the castle because and spend my time reading. I usually get so into the book that time ceases to exist around me"

"Well, Pierce has a hard time finding friends. I mean we give him a chance to talk to poeple and stuff but in the end he always runs back to one of his houses. That doll house in his room is his little get away from society for himself. I think he was bullied as a kid"

"Really...that's so sad" I said after hearing the news. I never knew why poeple bullied, I still don't. But still poor Pierce, He smiles all the time and he always seems happy, or for the short amount of time I was with him he did. But for someone to not have friends, yet the job he does may be pushing poeple away. It is a very morbid job, but it's no different from Julius's job. Pierce just hides the clocks instead of fixing them,

"I never imagined that kind of stuff happened here too"

"So, what do you want to do?" Elliot asked me. He shifted a little bit and gently placed his hand over me. I felt myself fall against his hand so he must have sat up. When he moved his hand I rolled backwards into the middle of it before looking up at him.

"What was that for?" I shouted. Elliot simply blushed and chuckled to himself before standing up. He walked out his room and into another room a far bit away. I looked around the room and saw the doll house. He placed me down outside it and poked me a little in the side. I shuffled towards the door before pushing his finger away as best I could. Not very good but still I tried. I went into the house and sat on the stair that were just inside the door. Then the whole front of the house opened up and Elliot wat sat on a chair in front of the house,

"Why are we here?"

"Well, in the third roomon the second floor there's some clothing I think. I think Pierce kept them from a previous girlfriend. She never really wore anything-"

"Pierce had a girlfriend?" I asked kind of annoyed. If he's too scared to talk to people how did he get a girlfiend. I shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to the destined room. I went into the room and over to the warbrobe. I pulled the doors open and looked at the dress's inside. They were lovely, but not really my taste. I never wore dresses and it makes me feel...like a girl. And girls are vulnerable. I'd much rather be in my overall's dressed up as Ethan and getting work done, but because of this little problem I can't. Take it or leave it I guess.

* * *

(Pierce's POV)

That took me longer than I'd hoped. Why does Boss have to make such a mess, I know it's his job but I have to clean up after him? I swear he pays no mind to the rules, then again we are the Mafia, if we don't get what we want then we just take it. Oh, I can't wait to get home though, I wonder if Miss Autumn found something to do, I still can't believe she fell asleep on me. Maybe she doesn't sleep well either. Ha I can ask her when I get back. I wonder if Blood's found a cure yet. I hope Alice isn't playing with Autumn to hard, I don't want to have to fix the new outsider. I don't know how to, too start with. I wipe my forehead as I carry my shovel behind me, making my way back to the mansion. just as I get inside the door I hear poeple talking, It must be from the back of the mansion. Maybe everyone is having fun? I placed my dirtied shovel in the porch of the mansion and snuck around the back of the mansion. There were the hatter residents...and a girl I didn't recognize. I hid in a bush making sure no one could see me before I took to spying. I watched as the night time change came and this mean't Blood would have a tea party no doubt.

It was a little while later I was still outside but this time I was sat in a tree not to far from the tea party. I took a head count, I could see the twins, Elliot, Alice and Boss...But I couldn't see little Autumn. Oh yeah, she's probably too small for me to see from here. Then there was the girl sat next to Alice. She had on a burgandy coloured dress. It looked like it was made from velvet, it had long sleeves and a big puffy skirt part. Around the collar, cuffs and hem of the skirt; there was a little patterned trim coloured in white. The girl had on a matching hat that hid her face from me. But she had pale pink lips and a very cute smile. I felt myself leaning forwards further and further, towards this strange creature. Then I fell, but not before someone caught me and covered my mouth preventing me from doing anything. I froze, too scared to do anything until I went into panic mode as I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Stop struggling or I'll have you for dinner" The bad cat spoke to me quietly. I didn't want to be eaten so I complied very quickly. The cat that usually torments me, helped me back onto the branch I was once sat on and pointed to the table that the tea party was situated at. I looked over and watched,

"She's the one your looking for, I've been here for a while now. For some reason I can always find her"

"Vut howf shle normul" I tried to say but Boris's hand prevented me from forming a proper sentence.

"What, Oh sorry" The cat said before removing his hand and sitting down next to me. He looked out at the scene and shortly so did I. It was very strange, Miss Autumn is so enchanting. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and that dress suited her beautifully. Wait, I bought that dress. For a girl who never even loved me. But now I see it on her...My clock skips a beat,

"How is she normal?"

"Dunno' but I'm gonna head out there"

Because I was lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice Miss Autumn stand and leave. It was only when Boris pointed it out that I felt my clock twinge before continuing to tick normally. I snuck down from the tree after Boris jumped down and joined the tea party. I wandered off into the forest and found myself sitting at the base of a tree. I took my hat off and shook out my hair, I scratched my ear that usually held my hat on before pausing as I heard something, well more like someone. I stood up slowly and cautiously, making my way towards that sound. It wasn't until I got closer did I see the culprit. I paused as I came to a tree close enough to see the person but far enough so that they wouldn't see or hear me. Maybe Blood found a cure for her, at least she's on good terms with him. Miss Autumn was sat in the midle of a circled patch that was surrounded by tree's the moon light was shining down on her as she removed her bonnet, her mid length ashy brown hair falling perfectly down her back and over her shoulders. I was about to move when I heard a twig snap the other side of the woods. I was about to run away when I saw a white faceless dear walk out from the tree's. It was beautiful, I've never really seen a dear before, only those in books. The dear was eating the grass around the edge of the circle and Autumn was watching it I shurnk myself down and ran over to her. I reached out my hand to tug on a part of her dress when the dear's head looked over at us. I looked to Autumn's face only to see her staring back, her unique mahogany brown- purple eyes were sparkling in the moon's light. I felt my face heat up just from looking at her, she's very pretty in the moonlight. I watched as she held out her hand towards the dear and kept her palm flat, in her palm was a bundle of daisy's. The dear slowly approched us, probably unaware that I was here before it sniffed Autumn pale white hand. It nibbled on the daisy's before eating them up and then eating the grass around us. I then turned to Autumn to see her looking down at me with a smile.

"You know, I thought Peter was supposed to be the stalker of Wonderland"

"STALKER, I wasn't stalking you I promise chu~" I squeaked after she'd caught placed her hand at ground level and looked to me. wihtout a word I climbed onto her hand and watched and she lifted me up and placed me on her lap. She was nice and warm, I just wanted to sleep,

"Boris pointed you out for me"

"Boris...I thought you hated Boris"

"I do...but he said something about always being able to find you" I said as I snuggled myself under a piece of Autumn's dress,

"Can we go back now...I'm sleepy"

"Your so cute" Was all I heard before I fell asleep. Miss Autumn is very nice to me. She's not like the queen who screams at first sight of me, and she doesn't call me filthy. I feel like I can be myself around her, but I'mnot so sure she'll like me if she found out what I do as my job. Just like Alice. She stopped talking to me after she found out, now it's just small talk around her. But with Autumn I feel safe, even when she was small I felt safe.

* * *

**AWW Pierce is such a sweet character. But will a twist of fate bring both Autumn and Pierce closer or force their friendship apart. 5 reviews please for the next chapter or i'll set Black on you.**

**Black: What the fuck is wrong with you**

**ME: EVERYTHING**

**White: I like this kid more each day**

**Me:...Why would you say that, it makes you sound like a perv**

**Black: He is, his name mean's fuck all about his personality**

**White: Why would you say that my dear counter part (White hugs black tightly)**

**Me: (Points and screams) TWINCEST...AHHHHHH (runs away)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Shit's been going down. How is everyone, hope you're all okay. Please leave a review for this please. ENJOY**

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

Should I wake him up, he's been asleep for a while now. But he looks so sweet. I had a mental talk to myself as I was currently looking at the mouse that was curled up on my pillow. Blood had found me a cure and told me that someone must have stolen a 'drink me' potion from Pierce.I swear he get's picked on by everyone. And where the fuck did this sunflower come from. I found it on my bed when I got back from going into town with Alice, that along with Pierce in his small form passed out on my bed. It's cute don't get me wrong, but it's wierd. Suddenly the day light from the room changed from day to evening, I looked out the window to see the sky go from perfect blue to an orange-pink colour. I heard a little squeak coming from my left. I turned my mahogany brown-purple eyes towards my bed- towards my pillow only to hear a giggle escape my lips. I held my hand over my mouth to stop the sound, knowing all to well that Pierce has trouble sleeping, and he's a very light sleeper with insomnia. But with his current position I couldn't help but laugh. Peirce was doing some kind of starfish impression on my pillow. Only he his tail seemed to be tangled around his waist like a belt and he had a massive smile on his face as he snored lightly. It was adorable. But my innocent thoughts stopped there when I noticed his tail was around his waist- this which was unclothed. I gently rested my body against my bed and held my head in my hand as I looked closer at the sleepy dormouse. He had a happy look to his little baby-boy face and his copper hair was splayed out around his head. his little fluffy ear twitched occasionally and he'd mumble a little squeak every now and then. My eyes travelled lower as I followed the center of his body down. The first couple of buttons on his yellow tunic-top were undone, and from his pant-line to the bottom of his ribcage; his pale skin was showing. I felt my little giggles and smile fade away as I took in Pierce's appearance. Upon looking at him, he appears to be cute, shy and innocent. But when you actually look closely you can see he's much more of a young adult than a teenager. The closer you look, the more you see. he had a smooth stomach which is normal for active males, I'm surprised he hasn't got a six-pack going on thanks to Boris chasing him. There is that faint outline of one though. He seemed to have removed his little black tie and green jacket as they were normal size. The tie on my vanity table and the jacket on the back of the chair. I think it's time I wake him other wise he won't sleep when the night-time change comes round.

"Pierce, wake up" I whispered gently as I placed my hands on the edge of my pillow and rested my chin on them. Peirce's ears twitched and he mumbled something incoherent before rolling over onto his side and curling up again. His tail still had unwrapped itself and the mouse was now hugging it. Thus making me let out a small giggle again. I lifted one hand and placed the tip of one of my short nails at the base of Pierce's back before slowly trailing it up to his neck. Pierce's back arched against my touch, it was probably tickling him. Hehe too cute. I trailed my nail back down his back and gently tickled the area in which his tail sprouted from. I felt the mouse press against my finger slightly as a moan escaped Pierce's lips,

"Nngh hmm"

I paused with wide eyes...What the hell was that. I did it again just to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"Nngh no, s-stop" I heard Pierce mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I pulled my hand back and sat up quickly. I felt my face heat up as Pierce rolled over onto his other side so now he was facing me...The little fucker was still asleep. I took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm myself down. Well that was...entertaining. I look at Pierce again and noticed his smile was gone and his mouth was slightly opened. He had a small blush over his cheeks and his hair stuck up in random flicks. I shrugged and lifted my hand again. This time I gently placed my finger tip on his shoulder and nudged him. I sniffled slightly and finally opened his green eyes. He looked at me and smiled before sitting up and rubbing his eyes with one hand while his other arm held onto his tail.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I smiled as I laid back down on the bed. I shifted onto my back I stared at the ceiling. I heard a shifting sound next to me before a poof of smoke covered my vision and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head sideways and came nose to nose with Pierce's sleepy looking face. I blushed at the close proximity and tried to shuffle away. Instead Pierce held my waist tighter and shuffled close to me. I was still shifting uncomfortably before I paused as Pierce full of faceplanted my chest. I let out a loud yelp as the mouse's fuzzy ears tickled the skin on my chest. No, I'm not naked. But I think Blood's clothing fashion has worn off on Alice as I am currently wearing a low-cut tank top in a bright blue. A pair of electric blue and black stripped trousers and my normal boots. I also dawned Pierce's hat after I found it by the sunflower on my vanity desk next to his tie. My hair was down and my side fringe was covering one of my wide eyes. I grabbed Pierce's shoulders and tried to push him off but he brought his arms up to wrap around my ribs as he unintentionally motorboated me. My face was flushed bright pink and I felt my hands getting warm as I started to panic. What if someone catches me? What if that person is Blood, I'd never live it down. I felt something warm touching my collarbone and when I finally came back to reality I found Pierce kissing my collarbone up to my neck. I pushed against his shoulders butmy arms went to jello and I let out a gasp as Pierce bit my neck in just the right place. Why is he doing this, this isn't Pierce,

"P-Pierce, s-stop it"

"No" Came Pierces voice. Instead of his usual happy toned voice, it was now dark and sounded more scared of something than threatening,

"Your mine. Boris can't come near you"

"B-Boris, what are talking about?" I said with a quivering voice. Is he still half asleep? Did Nightmare tell him something? Boris hasn't done anything to me. All he did was kiss...my...oh...

-_Sudden realization moment_-

_"Come one Autumn what's in the bag" Boris sang as he tried to grab the bag I was holding. In fact I was holding quite a few bags. One bag had my stuff in, the other four had Alice's stuff since she'd nipped to the toilets, and the bag I was trying to keep from Boris contained a present I'd brought for him seeing how I haven't seen him in like ages. Boris went to grab my arm, but I turned and he ended up grabbing me around the shoulders and reaching out towards the bag I was holding in front of me.,_

_"Autumn please. I wanna know"_

_"Oh what's this going on. Am I interrupting something" I heard someone's voice say. I daren't turn around. I didn't have to as a woman in a black dress and purple hair came into my vision. Ah, I can see what she means. In case you've missed it, I'll help you out. I'm stood with my hand out in front of me which I normal, this is good._

_But Boris has his arms wrapped around me, his body pushed up against mine , his tail around my waist and a happy expression on his face as he is trying to reach for the bag...This...this is bad,_

_"But we don't blame miss, the cat is very handsome"_

_"Vivaldi, Can you take this bag while I punch this guys guts out for a second" I said in a monotone voice. Vivaldi simply placed her hand to her mouth and giggled as Boris was now jumping and leaning over me, his fingertips just brushing my wrist. I suddenly crouched to the floor as Boris jumped up, this caused him to almost fall to the ground had he not been a cat. I held onto Boris's gift as I dumped the bags at Vivaldi's feet and started running in the opposite direction to Boris,_

_"LookAfterTheseUntilAliceComesBackThanks"_

_"Eh, oi get back here you little sneak" I heard Boris yell as he was already chasing after me. The gap between us was quickly closing. I know I'm not the most active person but this is ridicules. Just as Boris reached his arms beside my head, I ducked and ran into an Alleyway beside me. Boris being so close tome had carried on running which opened up the gap again. I had to let out a little giggle as I looked back to see Boris peering around the corner to the alleyway. I turned a corner within the alleyway and came to a dead end. Great. I looked around to find Boris hadn't caught up yet which was great. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind before clicking my fingers on my free hand. I looked down to my boots to see a pair of wings appear on each shoe before I jumped up into the sky and gracefully landed on the rooftops. I looked back down at my black army boots as the wings faded away and I nodded before getting onto my front on the floor and peering over the side of the roof. Good he didn't see,_

_"That's some party trick right there. I was going to let you climb up halfway and jumpscare you but you came to me"_

_"OHCOMEON" I shouted as Boris grabbed my ankle and pulled my towards him. He crawled over me which caused me to blush. The pink haired cat-boy crawled right over me before letting one of his hands trace my bare shoulder and run slowly down my arm, to my wrist to my hand that was clutching the bag which contained his present,_

_"Don't you dare cat"_

_"I'm not doing anything" Boris smiled as I gave him evil glares over my shoulder. He sighed and crawled off from me before helping me up and pulling me into his body. He pulled me flush up against him again and held my hand with the bag in up in the air, while his other hand wrapped around my waist. He leaned me back until I was forced to grab onto his neck for support as he leaned me over the side of the rooftop. I heard something clatter against the rooftop which caught my attention before Boris spoke right into my ear,_

_"Hey, Guess what"_

_"What" I asked as my focus went back to whatever had fallen. Whatever it was, it was now shattered into a million pieces on the floor of the rooftop. I think it was a cup as there was a small amount of liquid on the floor with it._

_"I win" Boris smiled as the bag vanished from my hand. Before I could do anything Boris pecked my cheek before pulling me up and away from the edge of the rooftop. Once he let go of me I placed my hand to my cheek and looked at him._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WHAT OF SOMEONE SAW" I shouted as Boris opened the bag up and pulled out a pair of fluffy knitted gloves in the f=same colour as his boa. He turned to me and smiled,_

_"What, I thought they'd go well with your boa. Plus they'll keep your hands warm in the colder season's"_

_"They're awesome, thanks" Boris smiled as he took of his fingerless gloves and replaced them with he one's I'd bought him. He placed his leather gloves in the bag and walked back up to me before hugging me and whispering something in my ear again,_

_"The kiss was for trusting me when I lowered you over the edge. And just to let you know...the thing that fell was a cup, some faceless were watching us" _

_"Great, they got dinner and a show" I said sarcastically, Suddenly I remembered I'd left Alice and she'd probably gone on without me. I have no idea how to get back to the mansion and it's been day for a while now. I guessing a time change is coming up,_

_"Boris, Could you help me back to the mansion"_

_"Hey, you know me" Boris smiled as he picked my up and jumped over the side of the rooftop before putting me down and walking me back to the hatter mansion._

_"That's what I'm afraid of" I thought as I mentally giggled to myself._

-_realization moment over_-

Wait, so when did Pierce see that? Boris didn't even mention him, I didn't see him either. Lately, since I spent the night with Pierce. Everytime I've been around Boris, I'm always thinking about Pierce and hoping he's hiding someone where safe. But that doesn't answer why he's...Oh, now he's kissing .

"STOP" I shouted and pushed Pierce away from me. I screamed as he fell off the bed, and rushed over and onto the floor to see him curled up in a ball with tears coming from his eyes. He was holding his ears and his tail was curled around his waist and shaking. In fact he was shaking. What have I done? I didn't mean to scare him or hurt him. I jumped up from the bed and ran out the room. I ran down the hallway and towards the main door of the hatter mansion. On the way I passed both Alice and Blood, who were on the couch having a make-out session. I heard Elliot say something but I ignored him and just as I was about to be free from this nightmare the twins jumped our from two hallways which were on either side of the main door. I let out a scream as I ran straight into Dum. We collided and fell to the floor, then Dee simply sat on top of us. I started yelling at him to get off but instead the blue twin laid on top of me and started reprimanding me,

"Will you get off"

"Not till' you learn to walk in the hallway" Dee said as he smiled down to me. I then heard Dum speak up he shifted under me, wrapping his arms around my neck,

"Isn't that right Brother"

"Yes Brother, Boss doesn't like it when people run through the hallways" Dum smiled as he looked to his brother and smiled. I looked between the two and sighed as I closed my eyes and hid my head in Dum's chest. I felt him tense up as I heard footsteps coming closer to us. I didn't hide it from the twins as I let my tears slip from my eyes. I simply hid my face in Dum's shirt as I whispered to him,

"Big sis, you are okay?"

"I'm fine, just don't let them near me" I whispered. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my body as I was lifted from Dum's body. I kept my eyes shut as until I felt the cool air hit my burning cheeks. When I opened my eyes I found myself hand-in-hand with the dormouse. We were running towards the forest. I didn't resist him because I had already figured out why Pierce did what he did. He was jealous because it wasn't just a faceless that saw me and Boris...It was Pierce. I don't feel anything towards Boris, he's just a friend of mine. But Pierce...he's seen me at my most vulnerable, he's seen me cry...And I'm okay with that, because I know. Elliot told me what Pierce has been through. He just needs someone to rely on and for someone to be there when he needs them. I may not know much on how to look after someone if they cry...but I'll be there when he needs me.

* * *

**Chapter 5, again please review or i'll...get someone to haunt you, stalk you or kill you. You can take your pick. Anything else people want to add.**

**White: YOU'REALIVE (glomps) **

**Me: AAHHWTFGTFO (thrashing around) BLACK SAVE ME**

**Black: no, if i'm not mistaken you thought called me fucking gay in the last chapter.**

**Me: I take it back, just get. Him. Off**

**Black *sigh* (shoots at White) There better.**

**Me: (shaking too much to talk)**

**White: I think you scared her, do something.**

**Black: Fucking you do something.**

**White: Very well (Kisses SweetChildHysteria) **

**ME: Well dayum. can you both kiss like that. ONLY JOKING - UNTIL NEXT TIME (runs away from black)**

**Black: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, I'LL BET ANYTHING I'M BETTER THAN SMILEY MCFUCK-TARD.**

**White: I'm offended.**

**Brooke (my friend): (tugs white's shirt) HI, I'll be offended with you.**

**(Brooke and White in emo corner of emoness) **

**Black: **


	6. Chapter 6

I was pushed up against a tree roughly which caused me to close my teary eyes in pain. The bark hit the bare skin that was showing and I think I grazed it on impact. I whimpered a little until I felt something warm tilt my head up and kiss my lips. The kiss was soft and needy, desperate. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see Pierce's emerald green eyes staring at me, his face held an angered frown as he placed his lips to mine once more. This time it was rougher and I let out a little squeak as he bit my bottom lip. I felt Pierce's hands touch my face as he pulled me towards him. I stumbled forwards lightly before my hands instinctively grabbed the mouse's shoulder blades. One of his hands remained at my cheek, but his other hand slowly travelled down my neck, my shoulder, down towards my ribs before sliding around my torso and slipping to my waist. He leaned forwards on me deepening the kiss as his soft, warm lips molded with mine. I felt tears still falling down my cheeks as I finally gave in a started kissing the mouse-boy back. He leaned forwards a little bit more, dipping me slightly as he licked my lips asking for entrance. I pulled away again before he could enter my mouth and I kissed his nose carefully. I then placed my pale hands on his cheeks, only to find them boiling in my cold touch. He's embarrassed but he's done this much already on his own. I keep forgetting he is still a part of the mafia. I pulled his face towards mine before I kissed his forehead and then looked deeply into his green orbs. Suddenly I felt something wet hit my warm face. It was cold, and Pierce wasn't crying. I felt a few more drops hit my arms and shoulders before I realized it was raining. Oh no, no I can't let Pierce see this. I'll let him see me cry, and I'll let him see me at my most vulnerable...but I can't let him see me like this, not my true self. I pushed against Pierce and looked away from him. Please let go, please...you have to let me go this once. Pierce simply frowned harder and held onto my body tighter. I hid my eyes with my arm as I placed my hand over Pierce's eyes. I felt him move from my hand as he bit one of my fingers. Something wet then encased the tip of my finger as something slimy moved against it. I felt my eyes snap open as I moved my arm to stare at the mouse. Something warm went up my spin and down my legs as a sudden heat sparked in my stomach. I have to admit, that felt good.

"P-Pierce, please stop just for tonight. I have to go to the bathroom" I lied, hoping the mouse would buy it. His eyes opened and stared into mine before widening slightly. I felt my face heat up as my finger dangled from his mouth while he looked into my eyes with his wide ones. He held a small blush on his face and I could see him panting.

"Buh why, you wet th' ca' kith you, buh whe' I do it you sheem to push me awah. Why cn't you see I wove you nd w'nt you aw to myfwelf. Its unfwair hhu" Pierce tried to say loudly, which startled me to begin with. He's usually so quiet and tired which makes him cute... but now he looks and sounds desperate. But for what I don't know. I feel my heart pick up it's pace as I stare into that desperate face of his. Suddenly that desperation turns into worry as he lets me fall into both his arms as he places his ear over my heart. I felt the rain pour over my body as it suddenly decided to piss it down. I feel a shiver run throughout my body as I lift my arm and watch as my pale skin turns to a very pale blue that shimmers. By now my eyes must have changed colour, and my hair will be a dark shade of blue. I looked at my nails as they changed to a royal, dark blue and my skin shimmered in the moonlight. I can't let him see me like this. I feel the mouse pull away ever-so-slightly as I wrap my hands around his head to stop him from moving. I feel him struggle slightly before he pulls my body closer to his and hums happily as he snuggled into my chest. I suddenly realize what I just did and my face heats up. Great, now my cheeks are going to look purple. Suddenly I feel myself fall backwards. I panic and clutch Pierce's head as my back hits the floor and winds me. I groan and feel my arms go numb, which gives Pierce to opportunity to pull away and hover above me. I close my eyes and silently pray for him to not look. I can't let him. Please Pierce turn away,

"EEK, YOUR SKIN"

"Pierce, don't look" I say as I crawl onto my hands and knee's. I try to crawl away from him. Only for the mouse to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on the base of my back. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly which causes me to hot flush and take in a deep breath. I sneak-a-peak behind me and looked straight into Pierce's piercing green eyes. His eyes widened as he let go of my waist.

"Autumn, why are your eyes that colour" He asks. It's weird that he's not freaking out like I expected him to. I sighed and spin around to that I'm sitting; legs crossed and hands in my lap. Pierce does the same but facing me.

"Pierce, I'm nothing like Alice okay" I start by taking in a shaky breath. I look at the floor and exhale before continuing,

"I never knew my parents, so I don't know who gave me this gift...but..."

I can't tell him, the words are stuck in my mouth and my mouth is sealed shut. I feel myself shake as my hands fly to my eyes, tears falling from them as I quietly sob. I feel a pair of arms around my shoulders as I'm pulled into an awkward hug. One where I'm balanced on my knee's and practically leaning into Pierce's body. I bury my head into the curve of his neck and try to calm myself. As I take a few deep breaths to calm my breathing, I smell a really nice smell. I don't know how to describe it; all I can say is that it's intoxicating, hypnotizing almost. I can't help myself. I bury my nose into Pierces neck and breathe in his smell gently. I close my eyes before peeking one open as I spy the mouse's tail flickering back and fourth quickly like a cat's tail. I bring my arms around Pierce's body as I feel him petting my head gently.

"Fall-chan, tell me what's wrong chu? I thought lovers were supposed to trust each other?" Pierce said quietly but sweetly. I felt him squeeze me gently and reassuringly before I get another whiff of that intoxicating smell. I let my open eyes close as I shuffle towards the mouse; I place one hand into his hair and kiss his neck. Uh, what's wrong with me, it's as if my body's acting on its own; it's kind of scaring me. I lick the mouse's neck and feel him tense under my grip. I lifted my mouth to Pierce's fluffy ear and used my hand to scratch the base of it where it connected with his head. I heard him squeak a little before his breathing hitched and he grabbed the back of my tank top tightly. I smirked a little as Pierce let out a breathy pant into my ear; along with it a faint moan. Upon hearing this I felt that strange feeling in my stomach again. I licked the shell of Pierce's ear before whimpering slowly and seductively into it.

"I'm a witch...are you scared?" It was more a question than an answer, but you know how the fairytales go. An evil witch is the villain and everyone is afraid of her. But then again...I'm not from the fairytales. I scratched behind Pierce's ear some more. I heard him whimper again before I felt a tingling in my neck. I instinctively let me head fall back as my mouth fell open in a silent scream. I felt that tingling sensation again and I felt more heat pool in my stomach. Ah, what's happening to me? I can't push Pierce away even though I want to. This has never happened before. I open my eyes when I feel cold all of a sudden. I look down and see Pierce's eyes wide once again. I lift my hands and look at them to see them fading back to the pale skin colour I originally have, my nails turning back and most likely my eyes. But my hair is still wet. I then feel a slight throbbing in my neck. I lift one hand to my neck as I feel something warm trickle down my neck, over my collarbone and down between my boobs. I lift my hand from my neck in a slight daze after what just happened, only to see blood covered my hand. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor as a warm pressure was placed on my neck. When I finally came back into reality my neck was pulsing from being injured. I let out a whimper as my eyes started to tear from the slight pain. I looked to my side painfully to see Pierce holding my neck with a cloth over my wound. I smiled at him through my pain as I tapped him on the back. He moved to look at me with his perfect green eyes. I sat up and placed my hand over his,

"You never answered my question?"

"Um...um...I'm n-not scared, but I'm worried. I-it won't stop b-bleeding chu" Pierce mumbled as he looked straight into my eyes. I smiled at him, grateful that he was actually worried about me. I pulled his hand away with the cloth and placed my hand over the wound. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, only thinking of my wound. I felt a warm tingling feeling over my wound and in it as my hand lightly glowed. When I opened my eyes I found Pierce starring at my hand and neck. I was quite surprised when the mouse moved my hand and ran to fingers over my healed wound,

"That's amazing Fall-chan, it's like a magic trick chu"

I giggled at Pierce's expression. He was sat with his legs crossed on the floor in front of me. The door we'd fallen through was still open and I could see that it had changed into evening from night. Pierce had his hat on again; he must have taken off me and put it on some when a while ago. He had a big smile on his baby-boy face, his eyes were closed happily and his fringe covered one of his eyes. I reached forwards and placed my hand on his cheek which caused him to open his emerald eyes. I smiled at him before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his cheek. When I pulled back Pierce was blushing and his smile was gone. Instead he had his mouth open subtly. I poked his cheek before standing up and going to close the door.

"Why are you calling me Fall-chan all of a sudden?" I asked the mouse who was still on the floor in a daze. He snapped out of it and turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. I froze as I met his eyes and that face...Ah god he's so hot in that pose. I mentally slapped my self as I clapped my hands and the lights came on. Pierce stood up and looked around like I did. This wasn't the same house as before. It was just a single room filled with odds-and-sods. There was a bed, which was made from a random shirt that had a red stain on it: Wine. Next to that there was some sort of grate on the wall; it looks like a giant heater. There was some kind of changing blind in a corner and behind it; it looked like there was a rectangular sauce pot. You know the ones they use in fancy restraints for the sauce sachets. It was under a pipe, and that pipe was a water pipe very similar to those in the castle. I hadn't realized it but Pierce had taken my hand and pulled me towards the bed. Suddenly I thought of something,

"Pierce, how did I shrink without a potion?"

"Well, your name is Autumn. Fall is the short name of Autumn and it's easier to say chu, and secondly you don't always need a 'shrink me' potion. You can just walk through the doors like that mean kitty does to scare me chu."

"Oh I didn't know that. Cool" I said before yawning and resting my head on Pierce's lap. I could feel my hair was still wet so I tried to sit up again, but Pierce stopped me by holding my head on his lap,

"But Pierce my hair is still wet"

"I can fix that" Pierce said enthusiastically. He let me sit up and I watched as he crawled over the make-shift bed towards the grate on the wall. I couldn't help but glance at his butt when he moved, he has a cute little butt...come to think of it, it must be uncomfortable to have those trousers constantly rubbing his tail like that. Then again maybe he's used to it. Suddenly I felt something warm glide over my bare arms, shoulder and my face. I looked to see Pierce crawling towards me and then lay down on the extremely large shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed happily,

"It's nice and warm in here, especially when it gets cold outside in the colder months. I like it here chu"

"It is warm in here. Um Pierce, i have a strange and bizarre question for you?" I said as I started to ruffle my mid length dark blue hair. I could see the ends of it turning back to its natural golden-ashy-brown colour so I decided to leave it to dry. Pierce shuffled a bit so that he was propped up on his elbows and his ears were pulled forwards slightly, which meant he was waiting for my question. I bit my lip and looked away from embarrassment before sighing and asking,

"Is it uncomfortable to wear clothes that constrict your tail"

Pierce was silent for a few moments before I watched his tail lift into the air and flicker around a little bit. His ears feel against his head as he looked away from me with a bright blush on his face.

"Pierce" I asked as I leaned down onto my front. I was now almost face to face with the mouse. I moved my hands that were stuck under my torso before I noticed my clothes and Pierce's were still damp from the rain. I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of undressing in front of the male. I bit my lip and shrugged before placing my hand on Pierce's shoulder and rubbing the fabric of his shirt in my hand,

"Our clothes are still wet; we should change out of them"

"I guess, they get uncomfortable when they're wet. It makes my tail wet and it feels horrible" Pierce mumbled as I moved away from his and stood from the bed. I turned my back to the male and held the rim of my tank top before quickly pulling it up over my head. I giggled slightly as my supported boobs jiggled slightly. That always seemed to amuse me. I pull my damp hair over my shoulder so that it's bundled together before, bending over and untying my boot lases. I slipped my boots off alone with my socks and stuffed them inside my boots. I then stand up and hear a rustling of clothes behind me; sneaking a glance over my shoulder, I catch Pierce with his back to me on the bed while trying to take his bottoms off. I smile in the 'LOL' fashion and turn back around. I unbutton my trousers before slowly slipping them down my slightly thick thighs, to my knee's then to my ankles. I stood back up and stepped out from my jeans before kicking them in a pile with my other stuff. I turn back to Pierce only to clasp a hand over my mouth and laugh into it.

"Pfft-hehehehe Pierce do you need a hand?" I asked through my laughter. Pierce was laying on the bed belly down, he had his arms stuck above his head and he was wriggling around with his shirt half-off-half-on. His tail was flickering around wildly as I heard a few frustrated whimpers. I hopped over to the make-shift bed and placed my hands on his back. He was really warm, and soft. I ran my slightly cold fingers up his spine and felt his tail wrap around my arm. He's stop struggling which was good. I giggled slightly and ran my other hand up his back and under his shirt before gently lipping it up over his head and down his arms. When I pull his pale yellow and red trimmed shirt away from him I noticed that the only thing he's wearing is a pair of pale yellow boxers. I blush heavily and take his clothes from the bed before that gets wet. Pierce doesn't move throughout any of this. Maybe he's already asleep. I gently slip onto the bed beside him and pull some extra fabric over the top of us. I turn to face Pierce before clicking my fingers and watching as my vision is covered with darkness,

"Night Pierce"

"Nighty-night chu" I heard Pierce say happily as and arm wraps around my waist and pulls me into a comfortable warmth. I feel a shiver run up and down my body at the skin-on-skin contact. Not being used to it and all. I'm kind of used to being around guys in my underwear though…mainly because Ace has caught me quite a few times changing from Ethan to Autumn and vice versa. Also there was this one time I went to sleep in my underwear after I forgot to wash my PJ's…Then I ended up in the dream world with Nightmare. At least he was kind enough to make me a covering. Albeit a dressing gown, at least it was something. I turned around in Pierce's grip and snuggled into his chest, not really noticing that I'd wrapped my hands around his waist. I squeezed him a little bit before I reached up and hesitantly press my lips to his. I felt him tense in my arms before He subtly squeaked and rolled over on top of me. It wasn't even a second before I felt warm lips on my neck which were being trailed up and down. It felt nice, so I didn't really stop Pierce from doing it, it's only affection right. I simply returned the affection as I lifted one hand to the mouse's ear and began toying with it, ruffling the fur one way then the next. I heard Pierce make a strange squeaking sound but it wasn't like a normal squeak, it was drawn out and changed in pitched very so often. I shrugged the thought from my mind as I then placed my other hand at the base of Pierce's back as I ran my fingers over the start of his tail. Suddenly, everything happened so fast I couldn't register it in my mind. Pierce bit down on my neck and I let out a moan as I gripped Pierce's tail and accidentally yanked it. I heard Pierce let out a moan with a small squeak as his hips pressed roughly into mine which in turn made me moan, from shock or surprise I couldn't tell. But all I do know is that it felt good and that strange heat in my stomach came back with a vengeance. I felt Pierce' shiver as he was panting hard, his head resting over my shoulder as his body sort of went limp over mine,

"Huh-uh…chu"

"Pierce" I whispered as I suddenly felt tired. I guess I'm more worn out than I thought. It's probably from all the crying I did earlier. But I couldn't get that boiling heat in my stomach to go away. I pushed the mouse boy off my gently but he only snuggled up to me more. I smiled caringly and placed my hand over his cheek as I rubbed it with my thumb,

"I feel weird; I think I'm coming down with something"

I closed my eyes as sleep over came me and I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Same with Pierce really…I think. I don't really know. I was sleeping…


End file.
